


Wedded Bliss

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s been a secret kept away from Albus Potter. When he discovers it nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emi-chi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emi-chi).



“Come on, dad! I’m not hearing any of it!” Albus Potter crossed his arms at his father. “You’ve been moping around for months!”

“Your mother _died_ , Albus.” Harry looked up from his newspaper and at his son’s face. “It’s not like I’d ever been that much of a social butterfly anyway. That was all you and your mother.”

“That’s not the point,” Albus said impatiently. “You haven’t seen the sun, let alone the moon for over a week. People do notice, you know.”

Harry adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses and peered at his son. “Oh, I suppose you’re right. What could it hurt?”

“At least you know you won’t be pestered by flirty women hoping to get in your pants.” Albus joked.

Harry folded his newspaper and slapped Albus with it as he got up. “Cheeky monkey.”

Albus grinned widely.

0

“Are you sure they’re coming?” Draco rolled his eyes at his son as he set another drink in front of his father.

“I’m sure.” Scorpius reassured him as he looked out at the dance floor. “Al said they might be late.”

“I have no idea why you think this is such a good idea.” Draco took a swig and looked impressed at his drink. “What is this?”

“An Orange Twist.” Scorpius grinned. “Good, huh?”

Draco squinted in the dark. “Orange fizzy drink and vanilla vodka?”

“I’m lucky you’re a cheap date.” Scorpius grinned at his father. “Anything sweet.”

Draco snorted. “It’s a horrible embarrassment to your grandfather.”

“Everything is a horrible embarrassment to Pops.” Scorpius snickered. “He nearly fainted last Easter.”

“That fruit was for snacking on, not your Carmen Miranda routine!”

“Nana thought it was funny.” Scorpius pouted.

“You could burn down the manor and your grandmother would think it was funny.” Draco snorted. “I never got away with half—“

“Hello!” A voice called out from the crowd of dancers. “We made it!”

The Malfoys looked up to see Albus approaching, his reluctant-looking father in tow.

“I ordered some chips,” Scorpius said as Albus approached and gave him a peck on the lips. “We didn’t know how long you were going to be.”

“Did you get an extra large?” Albus asked.

“Do I look stupid?” Scorpius asked in an annoyed tone. Albus looked him up and down as if he were trying to decide. Scorpius squawked and hit him on the shoulder as Harry and Draco both laughed.

A very pretty girl on roller skates and a 50’s waitressing uniform swooped over to their table and put down an enormous plate of chips and various sauces. She smiled mischievously at Draco before going to her next table.

“She’s got bloke parts, doesn’t she?” Draco asked Scorpius.

“I’m pretty sure she does,” Scorpius said gently.

“Hmmm….” Draco said as if mulling this over.

“Oh, you’re terrible!” Albus laughed and Draco looked as if he were terribly amused with himself.

Scorpius snorted.

“So, why are we going over wedding arrangements in a gay bar?” Harry asked.

“Because all of our friends are here,” Scorpius said with a grand sweep of his hand. “We can hear what they think before the wedding and not worry about what they’re whispering about at the wedding.”

“Yes, this way we’ll know all their snide comments before hand and be able to plan a list of come backs.” Albus rolled his eyes, but Scorpius was busy pulling an enormous feathered book out of his backpack.

“Exactly!” Scorpius said as he plopped it on the small table. “It’s brilliant!”

Both Harry and Draco had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

“Now I’d like white satin suits—“ Scorpius started.

“You behave yourself or I’m calling in the Fashion Police,” Draco said warningly.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Scorpius squeaked.

“Your grandmother has made the very firm statement that the only thing that can’t be helped when planning a wedding is a pregnant bride.” Draco leaned over to look at Albus. “He looks fine.” He looked at his son critically. “You’re getting a bit of a pudge, but I don’t think it’s anything to alert the family about.”

Scorpius sat there making outraged noises at his father while Harry and Albus snickered behind him.

“You might be wrong there,” Albus said admittedly.

“You’re pregnant?” Harry looked surprised.

Albus scowled. “Adoption does exist, you know.”

“Well, we’ll be willing to help with whatever you choose to scamper around your apartments,” Harry gave his son an amused look.

“Well, good,” Albus said reaching into his jacket. “Mungo’s helped us locate an orphan with magical potential. We thought it’d be cruel to raise a Muggle child in a magical household. People would call the poor thing a squib.”

“When we calculated the amount it would take to bail _him_ out every time he punched someone in the mouth we decided it would be cheaper to buy Canada.” Scorpius shrugged as he gestured at Albus.

“We—we did a background check on her parents. Her great-grandmother worked briefly at the Manor. Her child was born seven months after her dismissal and six months after her wedding.” Albus’ cheeks turned pink.

“What? Malfoy Manor?” Draco looked surprised.

“Her dismissal sparked the replacement of servants with house-elves.” Scorpius folded his arms and nodded firmly. “Gideon Malfoy was a man-slut.”

“One indiscression does not brand a gentleman a man-slut,” Draco said hotly. “Especially back then.”

“She married a wealthy widower.” Albus shrugged. “She did okay for herself.”

“It was probably arranged for her,” Draco snorted. “Especially if he hadn’t any heirs.”

“He didn’t.” Scorpius nodded furiously. “Why should anyone else bother having children when there was a local man-slut?”

Albus looked wearily at his father who looked terribly amused. He raised his glass and the waitress skated back towards them, flicking her wand and refilling their glasses.

“Ooh, that’s dangerous.” Draco pursed his lips before he drank deeply.

“Scorpius Malfoy you tell me right this moment that is a joke!” The waitress narrowed her eyes at a picture of a wizard in dashing satin robes.

“But it has sequins!” Scorpius protested.

0

“You were right,” Harry said firmly. “I wouldn’t have missed that for the world.”

“Far better than the wedding, I’m sure.” Albus chuckled as he took his cloak off.

“Poor Scorpius.” Harry snickered. “They didn’t have to incinerate his fabric swatches like that.”

“I’m sure Nana Malfoy has copies.” Albus rolled his eyes.

“For the first time in my life I feel sorry for Lucius Malfoy.” Harry shrugged out of his coat and hung it on a hook.

“I hear he’s taken to fishing in that tiny puddle they call a pond. Has it pretty well stocked, too.”

“That doesn’t count.” Harry snorted. “He’s only a jog from their back door, even if he’s on the far side.”

“I think that’s why she moved it to begin with.”

“She’s a smart lady, your new nana-in-law.”

“I’d think she’d have to be with the two of them to look after.”

“Draco was a snotty little prig, but compared to everything else going on at the time I’d say she got off easy with him.” Harry admitted. “Couple fights with me.” He chuckled. “Voldemort would have gone after them even if Draco had never been born. They can’t blame him for the Dark Lord’s interest in their family.”

“Then Nana saved your life,” Albus prompted.

“That she did. And now I’m giving their family my youngest son. I think we can call it even.” Harry smiled.

“You still have James to carry on the family name.” Albus protested.

“Maybe.” Harry pursed his lips. “He’s getting awfully serious with that Ingrid Thomas.”

Albus snorted. “We’ll see. It was Frieda Jorkins last year, and Mary Withers the year before that.”

“Before that it was the Mathers twins.” Harry offered.

Albus winced. “We’re probably better off forgetting that one. He’s lucky he made it out alive.”

Harry chuckled and made his way to his den. He waved his wand and flames leapt up in his fireplace. An iron teapot floated above the flames. “I’m going to have a cuppa before bed. You’re welcome to join me.”

They padded into the small room and settled into large squashy chairs before the fire. Albus groaned as he settled into his.

“Getting old already?” Harry teased.

“Bludger caught me in the back yesterday. It’s just a bruise.” Albus waved him off.

“You know,” Harry started slowly, “it’s good you’re so dedicated to being a good beater. I really am proud of you.” Albus beamed. “But you’re going to be a husband soon,” he continued. Albus groaned. “You need to think about your future.”

“Do you know how many offers I get, dad?” Albus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I know.” Harry nodded. “That’s why it’s important to look at them seriously before they stop coming. There’s nothing more pathetic than a player past his time, trying to become more cocky and witty to take attention away from his declining average.”

Albus winced. “I’m not going to be another Oliver Wood, dad.

“I hope not.” Harry nodded. “I know you’ve read all about him in the papers, but I knew him when he was young and he wasn’t like he is now. He wasn’t bitter, he wasn’t angry. He was a bit dramatic at times, but aren’t we all?”

Albus seemed to mull this over. “I keep getting offers from Zoom Brooms. They want to use my face.”

“Well, that’s the broom you ride, isn’t it?” Harry was surprised.

“Yea. But I’m not sure of their new prototype. It seems like it’s missing something.” Albus frowned.

“Like what?” Harry asked. “If that’s the way you feel you should tell them.”

“Do you think they’d do anything?”

“Doesn’t hurt to be honest about it. It’s what negotiating is about.” Harry rolled his eyes. “God, your mother was so good at that part.”

“Huh.” Albus seemed to be mulling over old memories. “I guess she was.”

“Don’t get all depressed over it.” Harry laughed. “It happens to everyone.”

“You’re right,” Albus admitted. “I should go to bed.”

“Not having any tea?” Harry asked.

“I think I just need some sleep. No sense in drinking right before going to bed.” Albus rose from the chair and winced.

They said their good nights and Albus began the climb to his room.

Harry waited until he heard the heavy door shut upstairs before he leapt from his chair and ran to the fireplace. He took the kettle off the fire before dressing it and leaving it to steep. Then he threw a handful of Floo powder into the flames.

_”Number Fourteen, Heckens Road!”_

He grabbed a yo-yo off the mantle and threw it into the fire.

Moments later Scorpius Malfoy crawled into the room.

Harry looked at him coolly. “So you want my family’s name to carry you, do you?”

Scorpius turned pink, the color crawling down his pale chest.

Harry flipped open his robes to show off his semi-erect cock. “And what will you do for me?”

Scorpius crawled over to Harry and began kissing his legs and thighs gently.

“Suck it,” Harry hissed.

Scorpius did as he was told and there was a _’WHUMP’_ of flames as Draco emerged from the Floo.

He saw the sight before him and froze.

“You’re late.” Harry remarked. “Take your cock out and get it up.”

“Like that’s an issue,” Draco muttered as he slunk out of his robes. Harry glared at him.

“Now kneel behind your Boy,” Harry commanded.

Scorpius looked up at Harry in wide-eyed surprise, but Harry just bucked up into his mouth in response.

Harry saw Draco rubbing at his crotch furiously as he positioned himself behind Scorpius. “You know what to do.”

Draco held his cock erect as Harry stood slowly, forcing Scorpius to sit up and impale himself on his father’s thick cock. He whimpered as Draco slammed it home.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, you little whore!” Draco sneered into Scorpius’ ear as he reached around to grab his cock.

It took three pumps before Scorpius came all over the thick oriental carpet, crying out as he did so.

“Aw,” Harry said sadly. “He’s done already.”

“I guess we just get to take turns using him, then.” Draco shrugged.

“Get him over the back of the couch!” Harry ordered.

Someone cleared their throat and the trio all whipped their heads around in horror.

“Is there any good reason,” Albus said in a low threatening tone. Scorpius looked terrified. “Why anyone didn’t think to get me.”

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. “Do you want to be the Boy then? Or one of the Evil Step-Fathers?”

Albus opened his mouth and closed it. ‘I don’t want to even know where you came up with that one.”

“Same place he found all those sequins,” Draco said cheerfully before Scorpius elbowed him hard.

Albus chuckled before looking at his father and blushing. He looked back to Scorpius. “What does it mean to be the Boy?”

“Get naked and bend over the couch. Don’t forget to cast a lubrication spell on yourself.” Scorpius barked. He turned to his father. “Oh, this is fun, isn’t it?”

Draco whacked Scorpius on the back of the head. “No breaking character.”

Albus did as he was told and waited. He felt a pair of hands on his arse, squeezing and opening him. A finger from a second person poked at him and he felt himself clench up at the touch. Hands began running up his thighs and he complied when they were parted.

Someone whispered a word and the couch began to change shape. There was enough room for a person’s head below him and he groaned as he felt Scorpius’ lips wrap around him.

He cried out at a hard slap on his arse, but didn’t struggle. An erection poked his cheek and his breath caught in his throat as he felt another one against his thigh.

“Do you want his arse or his mouth?” He heard Draco ask. There was some muttering before Albus felt something hard and wide nudge his backside.

“We’ll have to see if we can squeeze it in,” Harry panted.

Draco moved over to the front of the couch and knelt down upon it. “Suck it.” Albus opened his mouth wide as he took Draco’s cock into his mouth. 

He cried out as he took in Harry’s cock for the first time and Draco translated it as encouragement to thrust harder.

Albus’ mind was flying. He wasn’t really sure he was thinking all his actions through, but at this moment he didn’t even care. His senses were being overloaded as he heard his father moan in a deep, low tone.

Draco pulled his member out of Albus’ mouth and rushed around to the back of the couch. “Move it, Potter.”

Albus was confused for a moment until he realized Draco wasn’t talking to him. He hardly had a moment to register what was happening before he felt Draco enter him.

Albus swore and he could swear he heard Scorpius giggle. More like felt him giggle, and it was that which sent him over the crest of his orgasm.

Albus howled as Draco pounded him firmly from behind, finally collapsing on top of him, sweaty and limp.

“I’m being smushed!” Albus protested weakly and Draco slid off him and onto the floor.

“Well, that was unexpected!” Scorpius said in the same tone one might use to announce a garden party.

There was silence for a moment before everyone laughed at him.

“This time, I’m really going to bed,” Albus said shakily as he stood. “Scorpius, with me.”

“Absolutely!” Scorpius grinned as he padded after his fiancée.

“Nothing ever gets to him, does it?” Draco chuckled.

“Well, it was far better than we thought explaining things to him would be.” Harry sighed and padded over to the teakettle and placed it back on the fire. “Cuppa?”

0

Albus made his way down to the kitchen, bleary-eyed and sore. He stopped when he saw his father waiting for him.

Harry looked awkward.

“Don’t even start, dad.” Albus waved him off. “It’s fine. No issues. No hurt feelings.”

“I don’t know is such a thing is possible,” Harry said slowly.

“If I was a kid? A teenager? Sure, but I’m not now and haven’t been for many years.” Albus shook his head.

“I’m marrying Scorpius, who is still snoring away like a chainsaw, by the way.” Albus snorted as Harry chuckled nervously. “We’ve got a daughter on the way. I think we’re as normal as can be.”

Harry took a deep breath as he took a sip of his tea.

“Besides, it’s not like we haven’t done anything like it before!” 

Harry choked as he shot hot tea out his nose. “What!”

“They have clubs for that sort of thing!” Albus rolled his eyes.

“I-- I suppose they do,” Harry said admittedly. “And you two go to these places?”

“Sure!” Albus said as he poured a cup for himself. “You and Draco should some along some time!”

Harry laughed at that. “The Daily Prophet might catch flame from the scandal on that!”

“Good a reason to do it as any.” Albus shrugged.

“Good lord, you have a lot of your mother’s side in you.”

“‘S’ why you love me so much.” Albus smirked at his father.

“I suppose it is.” Harry’s gaze went soft.

A small bell tinkled and Harry laughed. “You know, he’s the only one that still uses those damn bell pulls. I left them in for historical value, but--”

“Say no more. Frankly I like the warning that he’s up and tealess.” Albus poured another cup and picked it up before starting to walk out. “I love you, dad. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

“I love you, too.” Harry sounded like he was choking up so Albus rolled his eyes and scurried out.

Harry let out a big sigh before taking a drink of his tea. It was going to be OK. It really was.

And with any luck, it would be OK for many years to come.


End file.
